Die Simpsons – Der Film
Die Simpsons – Der Film ist der erste Zeichentrick-Kinofilm zu der Trickserie Die Simpsons. Er wurde für 20th Century Fox von Gracie Films produziert und von den Studios Film Roman und Rough Draft animiert. Der Filmstart war in Großbritannien der 25. Juli und in Deutschland der 26. Juli 2007, während der Film in den Vereinigten Staaten erst am 27. Juli 2007 in die Kinos kam. Der Film wurde von James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Al Jean, Mike Scully, und Richard Sakai produziert. Das Drehbuch schrieben elf der Autoren der Fernsehserie: Scully, Jean, Brooks, Groening, Ian Maxtone-Graham, George Meyer, David Mirkin, Mike Reiss, Matt Selman, John Swartzwelder und Jon Vitti. Regisseur war David Silverman, ein ehemaliger Regisseur der Fernsehserie. Inhalt Der Film beginnt mit einer Sequenz aus einem Itchy & Scratchy-Film, den sich die Simpsons im Kino anschauen. Homer beschwert sich daraufhin, dass man sich das auch völlig kostenlos im Fernsehen hätte ansehen können. Es folgt ein bis auf die Szene mit Bart in der Schule (Ich soll diesen Film nicht illegal downloaden) stark abgeänderter Vorspann. Dann schwenkt die Kamera zum Lake Springfield. Dort tritt gerade die Musikgruppe Green Day auf, die auf die Verschmutzung des Lake Springfield hinweisen wollen. Darauf bewerfen die Bürger von Springfield sie mit Müll, wonach die Bühne der Band in dem ätzenden Wasser des verschmutzten Sees untergeht und Green Day im Lake Springfield sterben. Nach dem Tod von Green Day gehen die Simpsons mit Abraham Simpson in die Kirche, wo er eine Vision hat und sich wild auf dem Boden drehend prophezeit, dass Springfield von einer großen Katastrophe heimgesucht wird. Er nennt die drei Anzeichen der Katastrophe: Ringelschwanz, tausend Augen und EPA (ein Organ des Umweltschutzes in den USA). Niemand außer Marge kümmert sich darum. Lisa startet ein Programm zum Schutz des Sees. Ihr Engagement hat anfangs wenig Erfolg. Erst als sie den irischen Colin trifft und mit ihm auf die Situation aufmerksam macht, hat sie Erfolg und der See wird gesäubert. Währenddessen startet Homer mit Bart, als sie das Dach reparieren, einen Mutprobenwettbewerb, der darin endet, dass Bart nackt auf dem Skateboard zu Krusty Burger und zurück fahren soll. Dies tut er (auf der Fahrt sieht man zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Simpsons für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Genitalien), aber die Polizei kettet ihn an einem Mast fest und erst Stunden später kommt Homer, bringt aber nur Barts T-Shirt und seine Socken, und weigert sich zuzugeben das er Bart zu der Tat angestiftet hat. Doch Flanders, der ebenfalls bei Krusty Burger ist, gibt Bart eine Ersatzhose. Als Homer und Bart später etwas bei Krusty Burger essen, rettet Homer ein Schwein vor dem Schlachtmesser und nimmt es mit nach Hause. Er verbringt seine Zeit nur noch mit dem Schwein, wodurch sein Sohn Bart sich vernachlässigt fühlt, und schließlich mit Flanders angeln geht. Als Bart die Angel ins Wasser fällt würgt ihn Flanders nicht, was Bart von Homer gewöhnt ist. Marge deutet das Schwein als erste Ursache für noch folgende Katastrophen (Ringelschwanz). Als Homer das riesigen Silo mit den Exkrementen des Schweins zur Sondermüll-Annahme bringen will, wie Marge es ihm gesagt hat, wird er von Lenny benachrichtigt, dass es Gratis-Donuts gibt, da das Gesundheitsamt den Donutladen schließt. Homer will nicht in der langen Schlange vor der Sondermüll-Annahme warten und entleert den Silo kurzerhand in den Lake Springfield. Kurz darauf zeigt Flanders Bart von einem Berg aus, die vier angrenzenden Staaten (Nevada, Maine, Kentucky) und sie entdecken ein mutiertes Eichhörnchen, welches sehr viele Augen und scharfe Zähne besitzt und somit das zweite Vorzeichen (tausend Augen) der Prophezeihung erfüllt. Anschließend wird es von der EPA eingefangen und Springfield daraufhin zur Stadt mit dem höchsten Maß an Umweltverschmutzung in den USA erklärt. Russ Cargill, der Chef der EPA, legt Präsident Schwarzenegger fünf Optionen zur Lösung des Problems vor. Die von Schwarzenegger gewählte Lösung sieht vor, dass Springfield mit einer riesigen Glaskuppel abschottet und von der Landkarte gestrichen wird. Nach dieser Aktion gerät Springfield in eine Energiekrise, in welcher Strom und andere notwendige Mittel knapp werden. Nach einer Weile wird Homers Silo aus dem See gefischt, auf dem sein Name steht, so dass die Einwohner den Schuldigen an der Krise erkennen und die Simpsons vor dem aufgebrachten Mob und einer Lynchjustiz fliehen müssen. Sie entkommen durch ein von Maggie entdecktes Loch im Sandkasten auf die andere Seite der Kuppel, während das Haus der Simpsons durch den wütenden Mob zerstört wird. Auf einem Jahrmarkt gewinnt Homer einen Pickup, nachdem er es geschafft hat, mit einem Motorrad nach dem vierten Anlauf einen Looping in einem kugelförmigen Metallkäfig zu drehen. Mit dem neuen Auto ziehen die Simpsons nach Alaska, wo sie ein neues Leben beginnen. Nach einiger Zeit erfahren die Simpsons, durch einen Werbespot mit Tom Hanks, dass das inzwischen völlig verwahrloste Springfield gesprengt und der Krater als zweiter Grand Canyon vermarktet werden soll, da sich Präsident Schwarzenegger – unter Beeinflussung durch Cargill – dazu entschlossen hat. Marge, Bart, Lisa und Maggie wollen die Stadt retten, doch Homer will in Alaska bleiben. Homer findet daraufhin das Haus verlassen vor: Marge hat ihm ein Videoband hinterlassen, in welchem sie ihm mitteilt, dass sie ihn verlässt und mit den Kindern Springfield retten will. Zur Verdeutlichung ihres Schlussstriches hat sie mit dieser Aufnahme das Hochzeitsvideo überspielt. Mit Hilfe einer alten Inuitfrau hat Homer eine Epiphanie: Er muss bei der Rettung Springfields helfen, um seine Familie wieder zu vereinen. Homer reist ihnen hinterher und schlussendlich gelingt es ihm mit der Hilfe von Bart, der sich während des Films immer mehr von Homer entfremdet hat, sowie einem umherstehenden Motorrad, an der Glaskuppel entlang nach oben zu fahren, die Bombe der Regierung aus dem Loch an der Spitze zu werfen und damit die Kuppel - anstatt Springfield - zu sprengen. Durch die vom Himmel herunter fallenden Glassplitter wird Dr. Nick getötet. Nach dieser Rettungstat findet die Familie wieder zusammen und der Wiederaufbau Springfields beginnt. Abspann Der Abspann des Filmes bietet einige Besonderheiten: * Am Anfang des Abspanns, erscheinen Mr. Burns und Smithers, sie unterhalten sich darüber ob Burns Suizid gefährdet ist. Burns meint er habe noch nie über Selbstmord nachgedacht, aber vielleicht amüsiere es ihn wenn Smithers einen begehe. * Die Simpsons werden eingeblendet und unterhalten sich über den Film sowie den Abspann. Als sie dann aufstehen und den Saal verlassen, sagt Maggie Simpson eines ihrer ersten Worte: "Fortsetzung?". * Etwas später ist auf die Melodie der Marseillaise die Hymne von Springfield zu hören. * Ganz am Ende wird noch einmal eine Kino-Sitzreihe eingeblendet und zeigt die putzende Aushilfskraft, die sich über ihre Arbeit beklagt. * Tom Hanks ist auch noch zu sehen und sagt: "Hallo, ich bin Tom Hanks! Wenn sie mich auf der Straße treffen, lassen sie mich bitte in Ruhe!" * zudem wird auf den Gag, dass die Serie letztlich nur von koreanischen Zeichnern gemacht wurde, eingegangen, indem ein langer Abspann mit koreanischen Namen zwischendurch auftaucht Musik Der Soundtrack ist am 24. Juli bei Adrenaline Music erschienen. Die Band Green Day steuerte eine Version der Simpsonsmelodie für den Soundtrack bei. Synchronisation Hintergrundinformationen * Twentieth Century Fox registrierte die Internetdomain simpsonsmovie.com am 22. April 1997, 10 Jahre bevor der Film in die Kinos kam. * Der Film wird nicht traditionell animiert. Die Hintergründe wurden mithilfe von Computern erstellt. * Der Film feierte seine Premiere in Springfield (Vermont). Twentieth Century Fox hatte einen Wettbewerb ausgerufen, in dem ein Springfield aus 16 ausgewählt wurde, welches die Premiere veranstalten durfte. Die Städte sollten dazu ein Bewerbungsvideo bis zum 25. Juni erstellen und erläutern, warum gerade sie das geeignete Springfield sind. * Zunächst war die Premiere des Films für den Sommer 2008 geplant und von 20th Century Fox angekündigt. Ende März 2006 überraschte 20th Century Fox aber die Simpsons-Fans, als vor dem Kinofilm Ice Age 2: Jetzt taut's ein 25-sekündiger Teaser gezeigt wurde, in dem The Simpsons Movie für den 27. Juli 2007 angekündigt wurde. * Anlässlich des Filmstarts hat die US-Supermarktkette 7-Eleven 12 ihrer Filialen in den USA in Kwik-E-Marts verwandelt. Zu kaufen gibt es dort Simpsons-Produkte wie das Müsli KrustyO's oder die Kindercola Buzz. Duff Bier ist aber auch dort nicht erhältlich, da man im Rahmen eines familienfreundlichen Films keinen Alkohol verkaufen wollte. Kritiken Auszeichnungen * 8th Annual Golden Trailer Awards – Best Animated/Family Film Trailer Nominierungen * 2007 MTV Movie Awards – Best Summer-Movie you haven't seen yet Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Offizielle deutsche Website zum Film * Offizielle Internationale Website zum Film * Zusammenstellung von Pressekritiken auf film-zeit.de (deutsch) Kategorie:Filmtitel Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Filmtitel 2007 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film ca:The Simpsons Movie da:The Simpsons Movie en:The Simpsons Movie es:Los Simpson: La película fi:The Simpsons Movie fr:Les Simpson - Le Film he:משפחת סימפסון - הסרט it:I Simpson - Il film ms:The Simpsons Movie nl:The Simpsons Movie no:The Simpsons Movie pt:The Simpsons Movie ru:Симпсоны в кино (фильм) sq:The Simpsons Movie sr:Simpsonovi na filmu sv:The Simpsons: Filmen